deckwarlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokens
Tokens are the feature that make this game so unique. With them you have the possibilty to optimize your cards and decks. There are a lot of different ways to improve your cards and decks, so choose wisely how you use your tokens! There are several ways to gather tokens, but most likely you will get them from Sign in Rewards and Campaign. There are also other ways like Bazaar and Draw Tokens, but these methods seem to be very expensive. List of Tokens HP = Hitpoints, DMG = Damage, INI = Initiative As you can see tokens can be improved to level 3. To improve tokens you need to forge them. Forge Tokens This feature unlocks once you reached level 20. To forge a token to a better version you need to forge 3 tokens of the same kind + same level. This works as follows: TLevel 0 + TLevel 0 + TLevel 0 = TLevel 1 TLevel 1 + TLevel 1 + TLevel 1 = TLevel 2 TLevel 2 + TLevel 2 + TLevel 2 = TLevel 3 T = Token This means that you need a total of 27 level 0 tokens to get a level 3 token! Imbue To equip a card with tokens you need to imbue them. You have to choose a card and a token and pay dust to imbue it. Depending on the card you can imbue up to 6 tokens. If you want to remove the token you have to select a card with tokens and click on "Remove Tokens". This process will cost dust as well! Tip: Cards with rebirth skills don't keep tokens upon death. (They do now. Atleast since V7.2) Some maths There are tokens that add a given amount to a characteristic (Endurance, Power, and Swiftness) and tokens that add a percentage to the "actual" characteristic (Sturdiness, Might and Dexterity). Interestingly the percentage is not applied to the base stat but to the last stat you have with the previous tokens accumulated. *'The first thing to ask is'... what is better? To add a finite amount or a percentage? Well, it depends on the actual stat. Lets say you had one Token of Endurance level 0 (+ 4 HP) and one Token of Sturdiness level 0 (+ 10% HP). Use Endurance when your card has less than 35 HP and Sturdiness when it has more than 44 HP. From 35 HP – 44 HP (critical area) 'both tokens can be used since they have the same effect. Why so? Stats get rounded. When you take 10% of 35 and 44 you get the numbers 3,5 and 4,4. Both 3,5 and 4,4 get rounded to 4. Generally speaking: If you are below the critical area use tokens that add a given amount, if you are above the critical area use tokens that add a percentage! ''Here are some tables to show the critical areas where both tokens have the same effect. '''HP tokens (ToE = Token of Endurance, ToS = Token of Sturdiness) When you have one ToE 1* and one ToS 1* the critical area is 37 – 43. Tokens of Endurance are very useful to buff weak creatures. DMG tokens (ToP = Token of Power, ToM = Token of Might) When you have one ToP 1* and one ToM 1* the critical area is 12 – 19. Tokens of Might are useless in many cases, especially for beginners. Tip: Tokens of Might are completely pointless when they are used on very low DMG. As example 1.07*5 DMG = 5,35. This number will be rounded to 5, meaning this token has no use. INI tokens (ToS = Token of Swiftness, ToD = Token of Dexterity) When you have one ToS 1* and one ToD 1* the critical area is 32 – 34. Tokens of Switfness are useful to buff INI to 30, after that Tokens of Dexterity should be used. *'And the second thing to ask is'... does the order mean? Lets say you had 3 Tokens of Endurance level 1 (+ 6 HP) and 1 Token of Sturdiness level 2 (+ 20% HP). You want to increase the HP of a card with 40 HP. What is the best order? As you can see there is a 4 HP difference between the worst and the best order. Tip: Tokens that add a given amount should be added first. Tokens with percentages always later. * Apart from that another experiment: You want to increase the stats of a card with level 3 tokens that add perecentages. What are the limits? Lets make the experiment with a 6 slot card. When you use 6 Tokens of Sturdiness/Might your base stat will increase by ~3,80 times (1,256). When you use 6 Tokens of Dexterity your base stat will increase by ~11,40 times (1.56). These values vary since stats get rounded! Some examples Multiplying 'the base stats 'with the factors 'from the upper table' (as example 30*1,95 = 58,5) The differences are fairly small. This means that you can multiply with the factors and look how good your cards could get. It's possible that there are errors in the article and the tables! Category:Game_Mechanics